


Teach Me, Master Kenobi

by StarsAndFlowers



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Brothers, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, anakin is a good wingman, obi-wan is actually a switch, obi-wan is so easily tempted, obi-wan sneaking around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndFlowers/pseuds/StarsAndFlowers
Summary: You could have died a few years ago. You were lucky Master Kenobi spent time teaching you so much hand-to-hand combat. Pinning you down and covering your mouth... it was all apart of the training to become a Jedi right? And there was still so much you needed to learn.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	1. Ready For It

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a lot of set up to keep things realistic! Every chapter after this will be VERY NSFW with kinks and galore so just bear with the slowness! Also: The Reader/Padawan IS 18+ and it would be gross if she wasn't!

There was a hard knock at the door.

Obi-Wan was startled but immediately rolled his eyes. There was only one person knocked that hard on the door to the Meditation Room.

"Hey Master," The former padawan switched the lights on and strode in, "Wake up, the Council is calling for us."

"A bit of a warning would have been much appreciated Anakin." He sighed before standing up. "Have they updated you on the situation in Ryloth?"

"They didn't tell me much. From what I know, Master Yendel is badly injured but I think the antidote is still safe."

"That's good." The pair strode through the hallway, "We need to get it back to the Council as soon as possible. If the Separatists' get their hands on it we'll have lost too many lives for nothing."

Soon enough they had made their way to the into the room with the other Jedi.

You looked over at the two as they walked into the room and your eyes lit up. You opened your mouth to say hello but sensed the tension in the room and restrained yourself. Anakin glanced over at you and gave a light smile. Part of you was genuinely worried about your Master but the other part was just really happy to see them again. 

Master Skywalker was kind and funny and impulsive, the two of you got along well on the one mission you had gone on with your Master and the two Jedi. Master Kenobi, however, was a different case. The last time you had worked with the Jedi Master things had gotten... rather interesting.

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker." Windu nodded his head at the two of them. They nodded back. "A recent message from one of the captains indicates that the clones are struggling without the leadership of General Yendel, they have found the antidote but can't keep if safe without more men and a general." 

"Go to take his place, the two of you will. Bring with you some of your men." Yoda said. 

"And you remember Padawan y/n." Windu continued. "She came here alongside her Master but will be sent back out with you two. She hasn't had much training commanding on her own yet so you will teach her what you can until Master Yendel has recovered."

"Leave soon you must."

"We'll be on our way then." Obi-Wan bowed before heading out. Anakin followed.

"Padawan y/n," Windu said, "Your Master is recovering quickly. You needn't worry about his health on the battlefield. Remember to keep a clear head. Learn from your fellow Masters."

You nodded and smiled. "Thank you council." They nodded back and dismissed you. 

As soon as you were out of the doorway you raced to catch up to your temporary Masters.

"Hey y/n! It's great to see you again!" Anakin smiled as you came to his side.

"Yeah! You too!" You grinned back. 

You followed the two down to where the clones were working on various aircrafts and caught Master Kenobi looking over at you. The look in his eyes made your stomach drop for reasons you could not explain.

"Master Yendel is a smart man." Obiwan stated. "Has he been able to enhance your combat skills since the last time we fought?"

"He um-- Yes. Yes we've worked a lot more on hand-to-hand so I don't get caught in that kind of situation again."

"Good to hear." Obiwan gave you a half smile that bordered on a smirk.

You were glad that the Masters respectful clones gathered around them when they entered the area close to the landing zone. Your face had gone bright red and your heart rate was speeding up, the last thing you needed was them asking you why. 

While they spoke to the men about the mission, you found yourself recalling your last battle with the two Jedi. You tried to remember the best and most intense parts of it but the truth is you had nearly died a few years ago. You and your Master had been fighting against Sepratists on a planet close to Hoth when the senator had began taking hostages: you were one of them. While you were exceptionally skilled with your green lightsaber, they had stripped you of your weapon and held you captive. In all honesty, you had been lacking in your fighting ability, you had always pushed for more saber practice with your Master and this could have easily been your downfall. 

Your fighting skills were nothing compared to the brutes who had held you and many other civilians. If it hadn't been for the other Jedi, you very likely would have been killed.  
You often forgot this part though, for despite being one of the scariest and deadliest missions you had ever been on, something else had always... dominated this memory.

On the ride back, the Jedi Masters had taken turns sleeping since the battle had lasted almost 5 days. You were stuck in the medical room for a while as you recovered from the bruising and bleeding. Skywalker had come to visit you a few times, trying to make you laugh and introduce you to his own fairly new Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. You had asked her how she had gotten so good at fighting and she told you she had learned from both her Master and his Master before him since they fought together so often.

Not long after, you were released from the medical droid and allowed to leave the room. You went to ask Master Skywalker for any tips on training but found him to be sleeping. It was only when you went in search of Master Kenobi that you had realized your heart began beating faster. He had been known to be an incredible fighter. Your Master always talked about him in the highest regard yet you found yourself at a loss of words when you approached him. When he looked at you it was though he was intent on listening to every word you had to say. His gaze was both soft and piercing at the same time and it inflicted emotions upon you you couldn't dare to name.

You asked him for help on forms of hand-to-hand combat and he agreed to teach you a few things while on the ship. He flashed a seductive smile at you that sent chills down your spine.  
The emotions resurfaced when he took you into a room alone to train you in the short time you had. He placed his hand on your shoulder for one technique and a hand on your hip for another. It took you longer than usual to learn and you couldn't tell if it was because of the bruising or the fact that he would whisper and breath so close to your neck. He drilled you through the same two moves until he was confident you understood. He then let you do them on your own and fought you back.

This was the bad part. In all these years you had done your best to forget it but it had been burnt into your brain. 

When fighting, Master Kenobi had let you practice the moves and shown you how they would block the opponent. It was when he changed his attack and threw you off guard that you attempted to adapt. In doing so, you reacted quickly and fought him back with a different move. Unfortunately, your footing was not on point and it caused you to slip and fall on your back. Master Kenobi came to your side and looked down at you as you winced in pain. He placed his hand on your shoulder and that was when you opened your eyes to see him inches away from your face. You could smell his light cologne, feel his chest so close to yours. A strange rush flew over you, you were in a great amount of pain but his hold caused you to forget it. 

But something was different. There was something there.

His gaze was not that of a Master. He was looking at you with a gaze you had never seen. It was kind and endearing but there was something underneath the surface you could sense.

The moment went on for what felt like an eternity. The Jedi Master stood up abruptly and lent you a hand to help you up. He reminded you to keep practicing and quickly excused himself, leaving you alone in the room--

"Y/n can you hear me?"

"What?" You spun around.

Master Skywalker had snapped you out of your trance. You felt a wave of embarrassment wash over you before he smiled and assured you were alright. You were glad Master Kenobi was already off with other clones. You didn't know if you'd be able to look him in the eye with the thoughts that were running through your head. "We're ready to go, but are you okay? I can sense you're nervous. Is it about Master Yendel?"

You panicked and nodded. It's not like you could tell him the truth of why you were feeling this way. 

"Don't worry. We're going to go and we're going to win. Let's get on the ship. Do you mind taking us off while we debrief the other men?"

"I may not have been the best fighter then, but I've always been a good pilot." You grinned.

"That's good to hear. Let us know if you need our help and we'll be there." Anakin said and patted you on the shoulder.

You took a deep breath before getting on the ship. It was going to be a bit of a flight but you had to prepare yourself to be around the other Master again. Part of you wanted to confront him yet you were fairly certain that you were simply reading too much into it. Never mind these thoughts, you had a plane to fly and a mission to be concerned about.

You took off not long after and eased into a solid flight path. You hadn't heard from anyone and didn't want to leave the cockpit unattended so you stayed until you heard orders.

The doors opened behind you and rather than relief, that pit in your stomach returned. 

"Well, I didn't know you could fly so well." Obiwan crossed his arms and stood next to you.

You bit the inside of your cheek. "When I was younger, I used to mess with some of my dads’ old inventions. I've always liked flying." You kept your responses direct and your gaze forward. One wrong look, one moment too long and--

"Ah, however, this is the updated ship," He began. With a swift movement, he was standing with his head hovering above you and either of his hands on top of yours. His fingers held onto yours as he leaned the handles one way and then the other. "A new useful feature is if you know you're entering a rough gravitational area and want to remain straight, you can press the green button up there and it keeps the ship steady." 

Your breathing was almost nonexistent at that point. His chest was pressed lightly against your back and you could feel him dangerously close to you. Your hand escaped one of his as you followed his instruction and pressed the button he had asked. Reluctantly, you brought your hand back up to the handle and allowed yourself to hold him. He demonstrated the new function and smiled down at you. Your hands felt as if a ghost had escaped them when he pulled his warm touch away. What struck you was that he could not leave you entirely for he left one hand upon your shoulder.

"I know Master Yendel is a rather traditional man so I don't doubt he's trained you on an older model. I'm sure there are plenty of things on the ship that are the same as yours. If you want to know more I'd be happy to teach you."

Your heart skipped a beat. "Don't worry, if there's one thing I can do it's adapt." You replied with a light smile, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm sure you can." He said. You couldn't see it but he was smiling back.

"Sarcasm? Do you doubt me, Master Kenobi?" You replied with a smirk.

"Not for a moment." His tone of voice went from smooth to strong again. "You've set the coordinates for Ryloth then?"

You nodded and felt him squeeze your shoulder slightly.

"Excellent. I'll send some men up here to watch over. Set the ship to autopilot and come join Master Skywalker and I in the back. We've set up an area to help you practice strategy."  
And with that, he left.

The second the door closed you inhaled and exhaled deeply. There was not a single reason you could think of as to why he would need or even want to come in and show you these things. He could have kept the conversation short but he touched--

No.

You were getting ahead of yourself.

Regardless of your now present feelings, you could not allow yourself to entertain this fantasy. It was absurd and wrong and just-- impossible. General Kenobi was an honorable Jedi, he wouldn't break any codes; and especially not for you.

The clone trooper arrived shortly after and you exchanged a quick few words before heading out. 

You soon found the area that the two Jedi had set up. It was a long table with a hologram that demonstrated a battle of sorts.

"Alright y/n, it's time to test your leadership skills." Anakin crossed his arms. "Here we have a map of a planet that is being taken over by Separatists. They have armies of droids here and here. We're running low on men and our medical supply ship and reinforcements have been delayed. Where do we go and what do we do?"

You paused and looked it over. "We could retreat into this forest and take shelter-"

"If you do that then the enemy has the ability to sneak up on you, they will undoubtedly flank you if you back away." Obi-Wan pointed out.

Focusing became 10 times harder now that he had interacted with you once more. Being alone with him again could completely break you. You did your best to put your mind to the table and not the way his hands felt on yours. After a minute of thinking, you couldn't quite come to a proper solution. 

"You've gotta be quick y/n. Men are dying by the dozen, what are your orders?" Anakin pressed.

"I-I don't know."

"I sense you do." Master Kenobi titled his head slightly. "What do you suggest?"

You sighed and avoided his eyes. "I think that even though it might be a bit of a risk that we cut through the small patch of open terrain and head for the small incline. If we keep the fight away from the wounded they can stay safe and we can get a better line of sight to get at the enemy. Getting higher off the ground will give us the advantage and make it easier for the air support to find us." A quick silence. "I'm sorry that probably wasn't-"

"No that was brilliant y/n." Obi-Wan said. You made the mistake of looking at him as he smirked over at you, that mystery from all those years ago hiding behind his eyes again.

"Yeah that was really impressive. Why hasn't Master Yendel let you lead before?" Anakin shook his head.

You smiled slightly and shrugged. "I don't know... He's a good Master I just think he's rather protective. And he likes to take his time."

"Well, you're more ready for this than you think," Anakin said.

You flushed a shade of red when Master Kenobi locked eyes with you and nodded. "Indeed."  
The pair ran you through a few more scenarios. You had made a handful of mistakes but always countered them with smart attacks of defenses.

**Generals, we're coming close to Ryloth but I think there may be an enemy ship not far off.**

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked.

**Negative. We'd like one of you to come verify it for us.**

"I'm on my way Rex. You can stay here and finish the last simulation. Great work y/n, I think you're ready." Anakin grinned before running off.

You inhaled and exhaled deeply, both nervous and restless. You were alone again with Master Kenobi. The part of you that wanted to feed into these terrible thoughts was growing stronger by the minute.

"Well," He folded his arms, "What are you going to do?"

You looked over the scenario once again.

"There is a way our troops can all make it around the trench. I say we wait till nightfall after tiring the enemies out. We make sure that they are unsuspecting of the path we create and we send men in pairs of two to the other side. The men can create a tag team and pass the emperor along from one to another, watching each other’s backs. The enemy is unlikely to find out we've infiltrated their base we can sneak the emperor to safety without anyone suspecting they have escaped."

"My, my, you've become quite the General." Master Kenobi crossed over to your side of the table. "I'm quite impressed with your abilities. It's no wonder your Master speaks so highly of you."

You clenched your hand into a tight fist as if to keep yourself together. It was to no avail. If he was going to pass these remarks that bordered on flirtation, so would you.

"Likewise." You flashed him a smile as he approached you. "There is much to be said about the great General Kenobi."

He smirked. "My dear, the people of Ryloth will not treat you with kindness. Are you prepared to fight?" He said slowly.

The words 'my dear' rang in your head. Obi-Wan left less than a foot of space between the two of you. He stared intently into your eyes, quickening your breathing. He took your chin in his hand and held you there, smirking down at you. His gaze distracted you from his slick maneuver, he skimmed his hand across your hip and snatched your lightsaber away. 

"You're defenseless. Now, what will you do?" He gave a devious smile.

"Fight." You said cooly.

You threw your fist into his side and watched as he blocked it with incredible speed. You avoided his blows as swiftly as he avoided yours and the more you fought, the more it felt like a dance.

"I was wrong about you." The Jedi said in between punches.

"How so?" You replied.

"You don't need to be... taught anything." He backed up and jumped onto the table. "You are one of the fastest Jedis I've seen."

"I'm not a Jedi yet." You climbed up to him and landed your fist into his shoulder.

Obiwan retaliated fast and kicked the back of your knee to knock you over.

"Yes well, I don't see why not." He paused as the two of you caught your breaths while on the table. You sat on your knees before him as he stood tall. "You've grown immensely since the last time we had met. Your Master may have some more work for you but it seems to me that you're ready to advance.You're brave and intelligent, sharp and insightful."

You glanced down from the table and then back up to him. 

This was too much. He met your eyes and you knew at that moment that it was not in your head. 

"What is the matter y/n?" Master Kenobi leaned down and sat at your level. "I've sensed something was off with you from the moment I saw you... and it isn't regarding your Master. That much I can tell."

Your only excuse was gone but maybe it was for the best. He ran his hand up and down your arm to comfort you. You cursed at yourself for looking into his deep eyes once more. This could not be kept away any longer. Despite every fiber in your being telling you not to you pushed for a confrontation.

"Master Kenobi..." You began softly. "Why do you speak to me as though I am more to you than a fellow Padawan or Jedi?"

Now he was the one tensing up. You could see on his face how quickly he ran through responses in his mind. 

"I think you misunderstand me y/n-"

"Words can be misunderstood Master, eyes cannot." You said sternly.

"Lying is not permitted in the Jedi Code but I cannot tell you that which will now bring upon your own demise." He replied. His voice was the softest it had ever been.

You stepped off the table and ran your hands through your hair. You spun around and faced him once more. 

"Then you know what it is that you sense from me. I sense the same feeling from you." A pause. "You cannot do what you have done to me and expect nothing in return."

You closed your eyes for a second and got chills when you recalled his touch, his hands, his lips so close to yours. When you opened your eyes he had returned to the ground and took slow steps away from you.

"Y/n do not entertain this. We live by a code-"

"I have fought if for so long. Denied every glance and smile you sent my way. Do you remember the day you trained me on the ship all those years ago?" You demanded.

"Please do not-"

"Answer this one question for me and if you say no then I will never speak of this again." You folded your arms. He turned to look at you and came close once more. "At that moment, that small moment, did you feel what we are afraid of now? Do you still feel it?"

Obi-Wan turned away from you. He couldn't stand the sight of you. The secret he thought no one had known was now exposed.

"Answer me." You pleaded. You didn't enjoy seeing him in such disarray. You peeled his hands from his side and held them in yours, keeping him close.

"Had I known you actually felt this way I would have kept my distance. Being around you is dangerous, I would not have accepted the mission alongside you today." He whispered. "This would go against-"

"Master," You cut him off when you realized the truth, "This discussion alone has almost entirely broken the code."

He seemed distraught for a moment but it quickly vanished when you guided his hands to rest on your hips. You made the bold move of finally gave him the sultry look he used towards you. Conflict was evident all over his face.

"You have not answered me properly Master." You whispered, leaning closer to him.

He spoke reluctantly. "What I feel for you is dangerous. It risks everything."

You took two steps back and looked him up and down, almost to make sure you had not dreamt this moment. 

"We will have to speak to the Council when we return." General Kenobi said, drawing himself closer to you, his worry melting into temptation.

"If we have already broken the code," You took another step back and hit the wall, "Is it a crime to go all the way-?"

His eyes bore into your soul with a look you had wanted to receive for so long. He placed his hand on the back of your neck, "I no longer care." Obi-Wan said in a low voice before pressing his chest and his lips against yours.

A wave of excitement and relief washed over you as the Jedi held you close. A noise escaped your mouth that was only audible in his and he immediately pushed you harder into the wall. His lips were soft and his hands took turns running up and down the side of your waist. Before long, your hands had made their way into his hair. You ran your fingers through his strands and pulled slightly, only to make him moan into your mouth and kiss you even harder.

You pulled no more than a few inches away from one another to catch your breath. A long silence passed as the two of you studied one another’s faces. The Jedi looked at you with a new look you had not seen before: it was a wild mix of lust, and want, and craving, and thirst. Just pure desire. 

You smiled at one another for a second before Obi-wan leaned in again and toyed with your lower lip. He snaked his hand up to your neck again and gave light and slow kisses as his mouth met your jaw. He and held you there as he grazed his teeth across your tender skin. 

His gestures made you shiver. The Generals touch felt like electricity was running through you and every bite was a shock.

Your hands held onto his robe tightly as Obi-wan's lips and tongue played along the side of your neck. He enjoyed having this power over you, the ability to make you go limp just by kissing and biting against you.

Every time he'd give you chills you'd fight the urge to say it but after he found the sweet spot under your ear, it escaped your mouth by pure accident.

"Master," you whispered, your eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed.

Obi-Wan pulled away for a second and smirked as he looked you up and down. "Yes...?" He moaned against your ear.

"Answer me, please. You still feel it do you not?" You bit your bottom lip and looked up at him with lustful eyes.

"Yes." His voice was so low it was almost a growl.

"Tell me you've wanted me from the moment we met." You said weakly, fighting the urge to let out a scream when you felt his erection make way between your thighs.

"Darling," He bit down on the side of your neck. "You haven't escaped my mind since that day."

"Mmm more... Tell me more," You grew warmer as you felt him grind against you.

"You tempt me in ways I cannot voice." He brought his hand to your neck and gave you a look that pierced through your heart. "The day we met, when I trained you," He said into your ear with his deep voice, choking you lightly as he did so, "I could not stop imagining the things I wanted to do to you. The things I wanted to hear you say. The noises I wanted you to make for me."

"Master-" You moaned again, far too loud this time. Obiwan covered your mouth immediately and thrusted against you harder, taking pleasure in seeing you so weak.

"Oh dear, If we are to do this you must keep yourself together." He smirked.

**General Kenobi, Padawan y/n, we're landing soon. We need you back at with the men.**

You leaned your head back and sighed. 

The two of you shared a look of understanding and chuckled. He stepped away and replied: 

"Yes Cody, we've just finished working. We'll be there shortly."

He turned back around to see you staring longingly at him. He cupped your face in his hands and pulled you in for a long and soft kiss. You placed your hands on his neck and simply relished your proximity to one another.

"Mmm so is that it? Have we finished working Master Kenobi?" You quoted him sarcastically, pulling away slightly and fixing his hair.

"Not a chance." He laughed and kissed you again.

"Good." You said against his lips, "I'm not satisfied yet."

"Next time I will not disappoint." He pulled at your tongue for a second before stepping away, "You will be satisfied. Patience darling."

You held his hands in yours, almost begging him to stay. Obi-wan saw this and smiled at you, placing a kiss on your forehead.

"Patience." He brushed the hair from your face. "Now come on, we've got enemies to attend to."

The Generals’ eyes stayed on you for as long as they could until he was met with the doorway and left.

You shut your eyes so tight they could have burst. You took a moment to compose yourself and race through everything that had just happened as if to savor it. You covered your mouth for a second but the grin that had snuck its way to your lips would not leave. You quickly fixed your hair and bit your lower lip to fight the stupid smile, still in disbelief. 

**Hey come on y/n ya coming?**

You cleared your throat and raced out the door. "On my way Master Skywalker."


	2. All the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the steam forming in Part 1, the pot finally boils over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for all the support on my first chapter! Like I said before, this is going to be a very NSFW series of chapters with kinks and pet names galore, so just be prepared! This will be the only time I do a part 1 and 2 thing, all future chapters will be stand-alone! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy! :)

You grinned as your back hit Master Kenobi's, teaming up with him to block rays of light coming at you from various angles.

Under your orders, which Obi-wan was so kind to let you give, you and the troops had found the antidote. You had protected it and began making your way back to the ship, Master Skywalker and Rex destroying the last few Separatists tanks.

Soon enough, all the droids had been defeated, Count Dooku was long gone, and there was peace. You sheathed your lightsaber and caught a glimpse at Master Kenobi. He smiled over his shoulder and began walking towards the ship, motioning for you to follow.

"Hey, you were great out there today!" Anakin ran to your side.

You laughed nervously, trying to play off the fact that you were thinking about his Master's hand between your thighs.

"It's nice to be doing the saving this time and not being the one saved." You smiled back.

"I'll make sure to mention your leadership to the Master Yendel. You're way too advanced to be stuck as a padawan."

"Thanks, Master Skywalker."

"Hey, we're friends! Call me Anakin." He grinned and patted you on the back.

The ship was bustling with clones going to the medical bay and regrouping with their brothers. Through all the commotion, you managed to find your way back to Obi-wan's side. The two of you slinked around the corner where you could not be seen. The General held your chin lightly and titled your head up to look into eyes. He captivated you with a lustful gaze and you winced when he touched your shoulder.

"My my, you're bleeding y/n..." He said softly, noticing a slight slit on the side of your arm. "Shall I take you to the medical droid to be examined?" He grabbed one of your wrists.

You rolled your eyes. "I'm fine, it's not that bad." You hesitated before telling him the next part. "Anyways, I fell and hit the ground a lot. I'm terribly dirty. I need to shower."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and looked you up and down. You immediately felt a sensation in your panties and your face flushed red. 

You smirked and pulled at his belt, "Oh Master," you shook your head, glancing down at his growing bulge, "Not a chance." You teased.

You took a step away but felt his hand tighten around your wrist. He tutted and yanked you back, "Now where do you think you're going?" He said in a low voice against your ear.

Chills rolled down your spine and you bit your bottom lip. You looked up at him with big eyes and felt your body grow weak.

"General Kenobi!" A clone trooper called out. "A message from the Council!"

The two of you broke away instantly and you muffled a laugh as he walked away, frustration all over his face. It was alright, he enjoyed playing this game with you.

You watched as he spoke to the hologram, doing his best to settle the discomfort under his robes. With a quick wave to him, you left the crowded area and sauntered down the hallway, heading toward the showers. 

By the time you got there, the thoughts in your mind had begun to spiral. You entered the washroom, locked the door, and slipped your clothes off as soon as you could.

Pushing the sliding door aside, you turned the water on to mask the noises you were about to make. You leaned against the door of the small bathroom and let your imagination take hold. With urgency, you slid your hand down and began touching your clit, wishing it was his hand instead of yours. A moan escaped your lips as you pulsed your fingers back and forth before pushing two of them inside of you, whispering the Master's name. Your breathing was heavy as you pulled in and out, using your thumb to rub between your folds. You leaned your head back against the wall and closed your eyes, unable to keep yourself quiet. Thoughts of his fingers, his lips, his skin touching yours drove you wild and you pushed harder, feeling a distant climax draw closer.

You heard two knocks from the other side. 

The sound shook you out of your trance and you placed your ear against the door.

"Who is it?"

"I need the antidote darling," Obi-wan said in a hushed tone.

"Well, I _need_ to shower," You chimed, wanting him to fight back.

"It wasn't a question my dear. Open the door. Now."

You exhaled deeply and rolled your eyes, fishing a soft towel from the small shelf. There was an assertiveness to his tone that kept you dripping wet.

The second you unlocked it, he slipped in quickly and locked the door behind himself. The expression that spread across his face when he saw you was tantalizing. 

"The shower has been on for quite some time and yet I can see you are not wet." He smirked, well aware of the irony in his words. "Where is the antidote?"

You pointed to your pants lying on the ground and he dug through a pocket to find it. Once he placed said item on the counter, he took a longer look at your panties sitting in them.

"Y/n?" He asked sternly, tossing your dirty clothes to the ground and approached you, "Have you been playing with yourself?"

He didn't stop moving and you kept backing up. Your back hit the cold door again and you felt the tension rise. If you were to play this game you were going to make it fun. 

You shook your head no but Obi-wan was not convinced. He pressed his chest against yours and a raspy moan escaped your mouth.

"Are you lying to me, little one?" He purred, nipping at your ear. You stayed quiet, too focused on the feeling of him grinding his knee against the towel between your thighs. "Mmm... Do you know what Masters do to liars?" You let out another noise as he pushed his knee against you harder. "Listen, dear. You did an excellent job commanding on the field today but now it's my turn." His voice was dripping with hunger; it was almost a growl. "You will do as you are told. Speak only when you are given permission. If you break these rules I will make sure you are punished for it." He felt himself grow hard as he spoke to you, "Now, give me your fingers."

Your mind was racing and you gawked as he took your dirty fingers and licked them clean. Obi-Wan tasted you in his mouth and gave you a look of playful disappointment. He traced his other hand up your arm and held it around your throat, choking you lightly. He sighed and shook his head. "Didn't I tell you to be patient y/n? And now you've gone and lied... Oh, you will be punished. Severely."

You nodded immediately, wanting to face nothing more than the consequences he had in mind. He was so focused, so direct, it came so easy to him. He knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it from you.

"Drop your towel," Obi-wan whispered as he placed small bites against your neck. You released it immediately and his calloused hands slowly made their way up and down your bare skin. His touch caused you to tremble in his hold and you stifled a moan as one hand began fondling your right breast.

"Lick." He brought two of his fingers to your lips, your eyes begging for him to begin. You complied as he shoved them in and out of your mouth a few times before bringing them down to your wet folds. "My my dear, you're a disaster." Obi-wan took pleasure in how drenched you were. He slowly rubbed his fingers against your clit, giving you a questioning glance for a moment. You nodded yes and he continued. As he moved deeper in, his motions became harder and faster, searching for access to your sweet spot. Noises continued to escape your mouth, each one growing louder than the last as he added another finger and curled them inside of you. Your eyes began to roll back the faster he went and you started to feel yourself returning to the place you were before. 

"Obi-" You gasped.

"Ah ah, did I give you permission to speak?" Kenobi flashed you a devious smile.

You struggled to breathe as he pounded his fingers in and out of you, his other hand toying with your nipple.

"You've broken too many rules today little one," He hummed into your ear, "You will not cum until you are given permission."

Your face filled with panic as you felt yourself close to your climax. Obi-wan immediately noted your change and removed his fingers from you, watching your facial expression drop. You glared at him with both anger and helplessness, whining when he stopped.

He brought his fingers back up to you, "Lick." He demanded once more.

When you had finished the said task, he took your face into his hands. "Are we going to be a good little girl from now on?" He placed a soft kiss against your lips.

You wanted to fight and play the brat but you wouldn't dare do anything more than agree now. This was the second time you had been brought so close to the edge and been cut off. You couldn't afford to let it happen again. He was teasing you and playing with you in ways you had only dreamt of.

"Get in the shower darling." He said, his hands tracing down your waist to hold your ass. "And ask me to join you." 

You took a deep breath and locked eyes with him, "Master... will you join me in the shower?" You quivered.

He dug his nails into your sensitive skin and you yelped.

"Beg me to join you."

"Mm...Master please, please I'm begging you, I need you. I promise I'll be good. _Please shower with me._ "

"That's a good girl. Now come and undo my robes."

Obi-wan took a step back nodded, allowing you to move. The command took you by surprise and you didn't know exactly how to go about the dirty idea you had fantasized about for so long. You approached him hesitantly and slowly untied the cloth belt around his waist. He grabbed your wrists and yanked you close. "Come on now we haven't got all day." Obi-wan teased. You took in a shaky breath, removing his clothes faster. You pressed your lips together tightly when his chest was bare, mesmerized by his build. You chewed at your bottom lip lightly as your eyes scanned his near-perfect figure. The things you wanted to do to his body... the things you wanted him to do to yours...When your eyes fell to his belt, they remained fixated on the bulge that seemed to be fighting against his pants.

"Y/n it's rather rude to stare," He chimed playfully. He looked into your eyes and chuckled, "Oh, you want it, don't you little one?" He asked, holding his pants in place as to not allow you the satisfaction of seeing it.

"Yes please, I really-"

Obi-wan frowned in response and gave you a dangerous look. "I didn't give you permission to speak. Get in the shower." He ordered.

You did as you were told and felt a wave of heat wash over you as the hot water engulfed your body. Your heart nearly stopped when Master Kenobi slid the door open to join you inside. His erection had grown to a size that made you wetter the longer you looked at it. He was dripping with precum and less than a foot away from you when he slid the door closed. Within a few moments, your two were sharing the hot water as it poured evenly on one side of your faces. He cupped your face in his hands and pulled you in for a rough kiss, his hard member rubbing against your abdomen. He groaned and let his tongue explore your mouth briefly before he pulled away and ran his hands over your wet hair. He starred into your eyes intimately as water dripped off of your lashes. His hands stopped at your shoulders and he finally commanded what you had been dying to do.

"On your knees," Obi-wan smirked, he was met with little resistance as he pushed you down. 

You felt water pour down over your face when you tried to look up at him, letting the liquid that would find its way to your mouth leak out. He inhaled sharply when he glanced down at you, eager yet composed.

"Show your Master how badly you want him." He growled, "If you do a good job I can excuse your naughty behavior."

You batted your eyes at him through the drops of hot water and he leaned against a wall, signaling you to begin. You explored his cock timidly, first with a few strokes of your hand and then with your tongue. You heard him groan and watched as his head tilted up, meaning you were doing something right. You kissed and sucked lightly at the tip as one hand grazed the underside of it gently. 

"Y/n... stop teasing," He said between his teeth. You found satisfaction in the fact that you were able to bring him to such desperation. As soon as you felt his cock twitch in your hand, you went past the head and pushed down more and more of his hard member. Your motions got faster and you could feel him tense up. Obi-Wan grabbed onto your hair and pushed you down so hard he touched the back of your throat. He was bigger than you had ever expected but you stifled the gag and kept going. The Jedi grunted loudly when you used a hand to massage his balls and continued to bob your head up and down. His breathing had quickened and you began to taste bits of him in your mouth.

"Y...You're going to swallow my dear, understood?" Obi-Wan was struggling to contain himself and you loved every moment of it. He tightened his grip on your hair and titled your head up. Keeping your lips on the tip, you nodded yes with hungry eyes. 

With both of your hands and mouth at work, it wasn't long before he released himself. You felt his warm cum throb into you and did your best to take it all in. More for him than yourself, you let traces of the cum slip through the corners of your lips. He let out a shaky breath and watched you intently, tantalized by the way you licked the liquid back into your mouth. You batted your lashes up at him again, licking his cock clean.

"Come here darling," He groaned, still trying to catch his breath. You stood up and ran your eyes across his face, dying to know what he would want next. He placed a hand on the nape of your neck and lightly kissed from under your ear, across your cheek, and then to your mouth. Obi-Wan toyed with your lips slowly, holding you close and letting the water drench the both of you. You moaned against his mouth as he played with you, wanting nothing more than to have him inside of you. There was so much skin you had been dying to see, and now that he was here, there were so many parts of him you wanted to touch. 

He pulled away from you and sleeked your hair back. "My, my little one..." He gave you another sweet kiss. "You almost got away with it, you were so close," Obi-Wan tugged at your bottom lip, "but I'm not feeling very forgiving today."

A look of panic and confusion swept over your face. The General laughed and held your chin in his fingers. "I know it's on your mind but you'll just have to wait a little longer before I really have my way with you."

"Master no please--"

In the blink of an eye, Obi-Wan yanked you close to him, a hand on your ass sinking his nails into your skin. A loud moan escaped your mouth as he continued to scratch.

"You must learn to hold your tongue if you are ever to get what you want. Lack of patience is what got you this punishment the first time, let's see if you can learn from your mistakes." He placed a long and rough kiss on your lips before slipping out of the shower, leaving you unsatisfied. "You better not finish yourself in there without me," He chimed, drying off and quickly getting dressed, "If you lie to me I'll know... Be a good girl and meet me in my quarters in 30 minutes." He slipped the antidote in his pocket and left.

You buried your face in your palms and groaned, more frustrated than you had ever been. Before it had felt like teasing but this was just... torture.

Despite your body begging for it, you resisted the urge to slide your hands down and simply completed your shower like normal. 

After leaving the bathroom, you wandered the hallways in search of the Masters's room. You overheard a clone mention the location and quickly made your way there, hoping you weren't late. The room was empty but you saw a pair of Obi-Wans robes on a chair and knew you had made it. You sat on the bed rather impatiently, hoping he would come in any second and finish what he had started. Even after the shower, in the time it took you to get to the room and time you spent waiting, you had managed to return to just as wet as you were before. You kept your hand on the outside of your warmth, feeling it throb as thoughts of him on top of you drove you mad. You kept your movements small as to not disobey his orders. you simply needed the slight friction to keep yourself from exploding.

Master Kenobi arrived 10 minutes after he had told you to be there. By the look on his face, it would seem as though he had done so on purpose. You stood up when he walked in.

A corner of the room filled with light from the open door but it was gone as quickly as it came. Without waiting a moment longer, Obi-Wan strode towards you and placed his hands on your hips, holding you close. You buried your face into his shoulder and wrapped your arms around his waist, craving his touch. He kissed the top of your head and then pulled away.

"I sense a great deal of tension darling," He smirked, tilting your head up with his fingers, "which means you obeyed my orders. Very good."

You took in a sharp breath as he slid his other hand between your thighs, rubbing slow circles. Your eyes remained locked on his but your expression faded from calm to desperate in moments; he relished in the way he could make you squirm. His lips grazed against yours and you found yourself growing weaker and warmer by the second. 

"Hungry, are we?" He chuckled. 

You nodded yes with helpless eyes. He plunged into the kiss and you let out a shaky moan. He smiled against you and guided your hands to began taking his robes off once more. Obi-Wan tugged at your belt and you felt him grow hard against you yet again. Keeping your messy kiss intact, you were able to get most of his upper half off when he began pushing you back and onto the bed. You gasped as your back fell onto the warm sheets, unable to contain yourself when you saw the Jedi looking down at you with so much thirst. The General climbed on top of you and traced small kisses from your lips, between your breasts, and down to your stomach. His beard tickled your skin as he lifted your shirt to kiss your abdomen. You lifted your back when he pulled at your belt once again and swiped your pants off. You forgot how to breathe when his lips returned to your soaked folds, aching for his attention.

"Tell me..." He spoke in a low voice against your inner thigh, "Tell me what you want y/n." You bit your lip when you looked down at Obi-Wan staring up at you whilst slowly savoring your clit. "You have permission to speak." He brought his finger up to play with your wetness.

"I want you... I just want you." You arched your back once more as he dug deeper into you, playing with all that he could get his mouth on. "You can do whatever you'd like--"

"No no no..." You groaned as he licked you slowly, maintaining eye contact. "Tell me what you want darling. _What you really want._ "

His toying was getting out of hand, he stuck two fingers inside of you and you finally broke. "Master, please. I... I want you to fuck me. No- I need you to fuck me. I'm begging you to please, please Master I'll do anything just please I need you inside of me."

He watched as you twitched under his hold and shook his head. "Well... Since you've asked so nicely my dear," He stood back up and began undoing his pants. Somehow seeing it from such an angle made it look bigger than it had before. You felt a rush of adrenaline flow through you as he bracketed your thighs and placed a hand around your neck and the other on the bed. "This is for being my good girl."

You let out a scream that would have alerted the ship had he not quickly covered your mouth. He pushed in completely and did not hold back or give you any warning. His hand moved to your shoulder to keep you down as he tested to see how deep he could go. Your jaw dropped as he gave you a sly smile, pushing in and out of you once more. Obi-Wan grabbed your hip with his hand and your eyes rolled back the faster he moved. Before long he had gained a good understanding of your body and began increasing in speed, causing you to make the most desperate noises. Every movement, every hit, every touch brought you closer and closer to climax. Obi-Wan noted this and tutted playfully.

"You remember the one rule, yes?" He whispered, nipping at your ear.

You nodded rapidly, gripping onto the sheets. You gasped for air as you waited to hear the words. His breathing was hot against your neck and you could feel him as close to the end as you were.

Finally, you were set free.

"Cum for me little one," He moaned against your lips.

The release you had been craving for hours was finally granted and you lost control as you gave into his command. A wave of various emotions rolled through you, your spine was nonexistent and your skin was on fire. The kiss you shared with him in the proceeding moments was unlike any sensation you had ever known. There was lust and happiness and desire and power and so much more mixed together. He laid on top of you for a few moments, taking in every detail of your face before placing sweet kisses along your cheeks and forehead.

"Brilliant darling, you were stunning, just absolutely marvelous." He said between pecks, slightly out of breath.

You placed your hands on either side of his face and smiled. "You weren't bad yourself, Master," You laughed, brushing tufts of hair out of his face.

He grinned and gave you another soft kiss. "You have no idea what you do to me when you call me that."

"I'll have to call you that more often." You smirked.

"Oh God please not around anyone else," He rolled his eyes, "Speaking of calling, however..."

Obi-Wan got up and got his robe, checking his arm piece. "Anakin is trying to contact me. The Jedi Council are likely on the holo-com again. They want to speak to the two of us and Anakin soon."

"About the mission?" You sat up on your elbows.

He raised an eyebrow and gave you a playful smile, "About your commanding of course."

"Oh shut up." You sighed and grabbed your pants. 

You and the other Jedi were soon dressed. You went to reach the door but turned to him instead.

"Are we to tell the Council about this soon?" You asked.

Obi-Wan ran his hand down your shoulder to your wrist, glancing up and down. "I think we still have some work to do. I have yet to finish my training with you."

Your face grew red and you fought a smile that played across your lips.

"Whatever you say, Master." You placed a quick kiss on his cheek before you sped the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, thoughts, and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
